Forum:Just a stupid fan idea
I thought of a plot for a Monster Hunter game(yes, they do actually have plots). So, this game would be set several hundred years from the other games, and a long time ago the Guild decided to build a wall containing vast swathes of land and exterminating all the monsters living inside(if you're asking why people were tired of clashing with monsters and wanted to separate themselves from the monsters). Then, they drove back the monsters away and over the course of the many years people started to dismiss monsters as a myth(the people thought the walls were to protect against raiders) and the world advanced their technology to about 1600s level(muskets and low-level machines)but, as people grew curious, they sent an expedition to the other side of the wall,with the player, about 20 musket and pike wielding soldiers, and an old archaeologist. The expedition goes well enough until the group runs into some monsters(may god bless those poor musket-men who tried to shoot an Aptonoth) like jaggi, ludroth, and bnahabara which after the archaeologist gives you the basic weapon of your choice serves as a tutorial. At one point a velocidrome attacks the (diminished) party and a wyverian rescues your group. Then, your team undertakes a series of quests to prepare you for your first boss fight(and you win). After that, your group heads back and discovers a large migration of monsters(some from the first games, and many new ones) back to the lands they one lost. For, example, one encounter has you fighting a jhen mohran pod(like whales) who are trying to break through the wall and whether not you stop them affects the setting of later quests. In another part a stampede of Aptonoth threaten a town and you use some rapid-fire ballistas and bombs to deter the stampede. At the end, a massive(think many jhen mohran sized) elder dragon that looks like a spider coated in a crystal-like armor and using poison mist that it spits out as an element attacks a large city and you must defend it with 4 others( i think the game could feature offline co-op on quests, or it could have an on and offline campaigns that are intertwined). Thank your for putting up with my fan rant. Please help me elaborate this idea. WEAPONS- A new type of weapon, the repeating musket, which has more damage and range the bowguns but comes at a cost of smaller clip sizes and a slower RoF than bowguns. Some also can attach bayonettes . As for new melee, a Heavy Flail. This is a monster-hunterized version of medieval flails and holding R lets you spin the flail to deflect projectiles and rapidly hit monster at close range. Not bad.I like it.As for the weapons,I don't see much point to the musket,as many Heavy-class bowguns fit the description.The Flail I'm a bit skeptical about too.But not bad overall.CrellinEtreyu 14:58, August 29, 2011 (UTC) So, a more RPG-like game with better technology? Could be interesting. Cobalt32 15:01, August 29, 2011 (UTC) New idea, a series of larger maps(no loading screens) with much more detail and interaction where the player(s) can find new weapon plans and item recipes. The special thing about the areas is that they are old villages and towns from the previous games. For example, you can explore moga village and find stuff like ancient potions, new series of switch axes and hammers, and an old dragonator lance(fk yeah). Also, a greater focus on small monsters in general, like a attack by the jhen mohran to send delex to attack the hunter if the fall in the sand.